


This Journey With You

by Nyssaralover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cutting, F/F, I Love You, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Nyssara, Self-Harm, cute moments, period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyssaralover/pseuds/Nyssaralover
Summary: This is going to be a one shot series of Nyssara.





	1. That Time of the Month Again

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Nyssa woke up with a shooting pain in her stomach. She groaned and rolled off the bed into a standing position, not even caring about waking up Sara (she knew Sara was such a heavy sleeper and wouldn’t wake up, especially after the long mission they just got back from last night).  
Nyssa slowly made her way to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet and just as she suspected, she saw the blood in the toilet bowl. It was that time of the month again. Nyssa hated this. She did what she had to do and then washed her hands. She exited the bathroom and slowly got into the side of her bed. Nyssa curled up into a ball to help her cramps, it didn’t help that much but it was better than nothing. She then drifted off to sleep after a little while.

Hours later…

Sara woke up to see Nyssa curled up into a ball, groaning. That’s weird, Sara thought. They’ve only been together for a little over a month, but Sara knew Nyssa always loved to sleep with their bodies entangled together.  
“Nyssa, are you okay? Why are you curled up into a ball and groaning? Sara asked with worry in her voice.

“I-I’m okay Sara, just go back to sleep.”

“Nyssa…”

“Sara I’m okay, just a common cold, nothing to worry about.”

“Nyssa we might’ve not been dating for a long time, but I know when you’re hiding something.”

Nyssa got out of her little ball position and looked at Sara. “Sara there is nothing wrong with me, honestly. You need not fuss over me.”

“Nyssa it’s okay if you got hurt during the mission, just let me see the damage so I can patch you up ok. I know you need to keep your big bad Heir to the Demon reputation.” Sara said, laughing at the joke she made.

“Sara don’t. I am not hurt, just leave me alone.” Nyssa was getting madder and madder. Damn she hated these mood swings.

“Hmmm looks like I’ll have to get the information out another way.” Sara said deviously as she straddled Nyssa’s thighs.

“Sara stop I am not in the mood for this. I’ll tell you okay.”

Sara got off of Nyssa and got back to the side of her bed. “Okay, tell me what’s bothering you.’

“Imonmyperiod.” Nyssa said into her pillow.

“What. You’re gonna have to speak out of you pillow so I can actually hear you.”

“Uh fine.” Nyssa turned to face Sara and looked over Sara’s shoulder. “It’s that time of the month again.” Nyssa said shyly 

“Oh...that’s it. You were that shy to tell me you were on your period.” Sara smiled, she knew Nyssa never allowed anyone to see her vulnerable or hurt. Sara felt immensely honored for Nyssa to let her see her vulnerable side.

Nyssa was about to answer when she got yet another sharp pain in her stomach. “Ohhhhhh.” Nyssa groaned.

“Hey you stay here and I’ll find something to help your cramps.”

With that, Sara was out of their chambers before Nyssa could protest. Sara passed Akilah and Taavetti (the assassins that guard Nyssa’s quarters) and greeted them both. Sara took the corridors that led to the infirmary. She opened the big doors and made her way to Padma, one of the healers. “Hey Padma, the Heir has a massive migraine, do you think you guys have any pills for that?” 

“Oh yes Ta-er-al-Usfar I think we do.” Padma said as she walked to a cabinet that had some medicine. After a minute she found what she was looking for and handed it to Sara. “Tell the Heir that i hope she feels better for me, little bird.” 

“I will. Thank you again Padma.” Sara walked out of the infirmary and read the label on the bottle, looking for if it helped with menstrual cramps and it did.  
Sara made her way back to their chambers, but not before she went to the back of the cafeteria and and asked Nadia if they had any sweet treats. Nadia handed her some Baklava. Sara also picked up two bowls of porridge and strawberries. She knew Nyssa loved strawberries.  
Sara entered the room and handed Nyssa her porridge and strawberries. “Thank you.” Nyssa said as she put some of her strawberries into her porridge.  
“Anything for you. Also I got you one of your favorites, Baklava.”  
“You are very sweet beloved, thank you.”

XXX

Nyssa and Sara were cuddling against a tree in the Leagues garden as Sara was reading one of Nyssa’s favorite books to her. Nyssa felt peaceful and content in this moment. Just being next to Sara was enough to make her feel at ease. Sara was now so important in her life. At that moment , Nyssa knew what she was feeling for Sara. 

“Ta-er-al-Ushfar…”

Sara stopped mid sentence and looked at Nyssa. “Nys is everything okay?”

“Sara...I think I’m falling in love with you.” 

Sara was speechless. Nyssa had a hard time talking about her feelings and her she is, telling Sara she’s falling for her. “Nyssa...I’m falling in love with you too.”

Nyssa looked deep into Sara’s eyes. “Really?”

Sara answered Nyssa’s question by bringing Nyssa’s head down to her’s and crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

“Yes really. I’m in love with you Nyssa.”

“I’m in love with you too habibti.”

They then watched the sunset together and in that moment, Nyssa even forgot about her bad cramps.

 

Finished


	2. You Make Me Feel Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is not taking her first League of Assassins kill so she does something to herself. Nyssa comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: So this chapter has self harm in it and implied self harm. I tried to not make it too detailed. On a more serious note, I had depression in a period in my life and dealt with self harm. Please I'm telling you if you are cutting or anything please get help. From a person with a background in self harm, it does get better I promise. Be safe and enjoy this chapter.

Sara was freaking out as she washed the blood from her hands. She has never done this, kill someone in cold blood. Sure she had to do what she had to do, but that was when she was fighting for her life. This time she slit that man’s throat while he was defenseless and caught off guard. 

Sure he was a human trafficker and of course he did many many bad things that made her feel sick to her stomach, but she would of wanted the chance to at least fight him. Honestly, she thought she didn’t so bad for her first mission. 

Sara finally got all of the blood off of her hands and made her way to the small bed in her small room in the League’s safe house. All the other ‘ninjas’ as Sara would call them had the same size room. Except for Nyssa. Sara was thankful she had her best friend and crush here for her first mission.

Sara lay in her bed feeling really crappy. Killing someone was always hard for Sara. She would think of all the bad things in her life and become depressed. She just hated everything right now. How would her father feel if he knew that she just killed someone. What about her mother? Laurel? She doesn’t even want to think of what she did to her poor sister Laurel. How bad of a person could she be. First stealing Oliver from Laurel and then now killing people. It was all too much for her.

Sara didn’t even know she was crying by the time she got her dagger that was under her pillow out. Sara wanted to feel something else rather than emotion pain. She wanted her heart to stop hurting. She just wanted to feel some other kind of pain. 

Sara had sometimes felt like cutting, but this time she couldn’t stop herself from grabbing her dagger. She made sure to cut her upper thighs instead of her wrists so Nyssa or anyone else won’t notice. Oh what would say if she saw Sara cutting. She’d probably be so disappointed in her. 

Sara proceeded to pull her basketball shorts up and picked up her dagger. She cut her thigh. A fairly long diagonal slice on her thigh that wasn’t too deep so she doesn’t have to get stitches.

It felt good to Sara. To be in control of the pain that she felt. She kept on cutting.

Nyssa had just finished taking a shower and telling one of the assassins to notify the pilot that they had finished their mission and that they would be expecting to go back to Nanda Parbat tomorrow around 8:00am sharp. She made her way to Sara’s room to check on her little bird and see how she is dealing with her first League kill. She was just about to open the doorknob when she heard crying coming from Sara’s room. ‘She must not be taking the kill alright’ Nyssa thought.

She opened the door and saw the heart wrenching scene in front of her. Sara was sitting up against her headboard with her basketball shorts up on one leg, with a dagger in her hand cutting herself and crying. Nyssa quickly made her way to Sara’s bed and taking the dagger away from her slowly, not wanting to upset her even more. She set the dagger down on the nightstand next to Sara’s bed. She made her way to the bathroom to get a towel to put on Sara’s bleeding thigh.

“Oh Sara. Why. Just tell me why. I am in no position to judge.” Nyssa said as she embraced Sara in a hug. Using Sara’s name only when their alone.

I...I just couldn’t handle it Nyssa. I’ve killed before but never killed someone in cold blood. And then I started thinking about what my family would say if they knew I did this. I just couldn’t take it. For once in my life I wanted to be the one to control the pain I felt. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Nyssa. You probably think I’m weak.” Sara said as she cried.

“Sara you don’t have to apologize to me. You don’t have to apologize to anyone. This does not make you weak Sara. I would know.” Nyssa said as she looked Sara straight in the face.

“How would you know. You’re too strong to do this.” Sara said confused.

“On the contrary, my little bird. When I was young, in my early teenage years, I would cut myself too. I always had so much responsibility on my shoulders with the League and my father. My father had no emotional bone in his body to comfort me when I was hurting. I was all alone and by myself. I had no one. I just wanted to feel something else.” Nyssa said with a grim expression on her face.

“ Oh I never knew Nyssa.” Sara said sadly. She felt bad for her friend. She was just a child and she had all those responsibilities. Sara couldn’t even imagine what she went through.

“It is okay, my Canary. That was the past. I am better now. Especially since a little bird had crossed paths with me. Now let’s get you the first aid kit so I can clean up your leg.” Nyssa said with a smile that melted Sara’s insides. Man what did she do to deserve Nyssa.

Nyssa got off the side of the bed and went to go get the first aid kit in the bathroom. She got it and went to the side of the bed, next to Sara’s cut thigh and got out a cotton ball and put some hydrogen peroxide on the cuts. 

Sara marveled at how gentle Nyssa was behind closed doors. Sara felt special that she was the only one that saw Nyssa like this, caring and loving. It made her feel a little bit better inside.   
“Would you like some child bandaids.” Nyssa asked smirking while holding up a Spongebob Squarepants band aid up.

“Nyssa really. You know I’ve been trying to get rid of my Spongebob addiction.” Sara said as she laughed.

“Ah yes, I remember the stories you told me about the little yellow sponge.” Nyssa said with a laugh that was so contagious.

“Hey! He’s not just a yellow sponge. He’s that greatest character in the world.” Sara pouted her famous pout that made Nyssa want to kiss her.

“You are entitled to your own wrong opinion Sara.” Nyssa said.

“You don’t even watch T.V. Nyssa. How would you know?” Sara asked as she flailed her arms in the air.

“But if I did my little bird, I’m sure I would have a different answer than Spongebob.” Nyssa said

“This conversation is done or I will go all ninja on your ass. Now give my band aid.” Sara said, obviously joking, while grabbing her band aid.

“I would like to see you try. Here is your special band aid, made with love by Spongebob.” Nyssa said as she put the band aid on one of the cuts on Sara’s leg. 

“See. All better right?” Nyssa asked.

“Yes. Thank you. I don’t what I would do without you.” Sara said in a serious tone.

“Happy to help my little bird. Now get to bed, we have to be at the airport strip by 8am tomorrow.” Nyssa said, making her way to the door.

“Okay. Goodnight Nyssa.” Sara said.

“Goodnight Sara.” Nyssa said

Nyssa made her way to the door but got interupted by Sara. “Wait. Nyssa don’t go. Stay? Please. I don’t want to be alone right now.” Sara asked sheepishly.

“Okay Sara.” Nyssa said. 

Nyssa got an extra pillow and blanket and was making her bed. “Hey no. I’m not letting the Heir to the Demon sleep on the floor. Come here.” Sara said as she patted a hand next to her on the bed.

Nyssa contemplated. She was so falling for Sara and now here she is, Sara waiting for her to get into bed with her. Not the way she expected it to happen in this kind of situation. Did Sara even like girls? Did she like Nyssa? Nyssa was Heir to the Demon. How was she so scared to tell Sara about her feelings.

“Come on. I don’t bite.” Sara said smiling that smile that Nyssa loved.

So Nyssa climbed into to Sara’s small bed and put her body under the covers. It wasn’t a bed made for two, but they fit. 

Sara rolled closer to Nyssa’s body and gave her a hug. She tried to convey all her gratitude for Nyssa into the hug and then she snuggled up closer to Nyssa. Sara’s head on her chest.

“What was that for?” Nyssa asked.

“Because you’re such a good best friend. Thank you Nyssa. Sara said

“With pleasure Sara.” Nyssa said

They both fell asleep that night with a smile on both of their faces. Sara felt so much better. Maybe having Nyssa here with her to talk and comfort each other while doing League things won’t be that bad after all.

FINISHED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?


	3. Yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Nyssa do yoga after a training session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Okay little bird, your training session is done,” Nyssa said after she flipped Sara to the ground. They had been training for hours with little breaks. Sara wasn’t an expert assassin yet, but she was getting there with every training session they had.

“Finally,” Sara said, not even getting up from the floor. She was tired and pretty sore. This was a particular hard session, since Nyssa was putting her all into fighting Sara. 

She had been spending most of her time with Nyssa everyday now. They would train with various weapons, go hiking, shop at the village near them, and they would just talk and relax with one another in Nyssa’s massive room or Sara’s small, but comfortable room.

She was starting to catch feeling for Nyssa. She’d never felt these feelings for anyone, ever. Yeah, she did had a few boyfriends and then there was that thing with Ollie, but she didn’t feel what she felt for Nyssa. To be honest Sara didn’t really have feelings for Oliver, it was mostly all lust. She was just trying to piss off Laurel at the time. 

But this was more than trying to piss someone off. She wanted to pursue these feelings. But she couldn’t. She didn’t even know if Nyssa was into women. Is she even allowed to date? Is she a good kisser? What did she taste like? 

That last question made Sara turn red. Nyssa was looking at Sara the whole time and saw her get a little flustered. “What are you thinking about little bird?” Nyssa asked.

“Huh? Nothing much. Just...uhh…thinking ya know,” Sara said, getting up to get her water and also to avoid Nyssa’s face. “Hmmm, I see.” Nyssa said as she got up and went to a closet in the training room and got out two yoga mats.  
“Care to join me in yoga? It is very good for you. It helps build muscle strength and helps you with your flexibility. It is quite relaxing if I say so myself,” Nyssa said.

Sara didn’t even have to think about it. A chance to look at the Princess of Assassins backside without her noticing was a win for Sara. She just had to play hard to get. “Uhh-” 

“It is okay. I know you are not very flexible. Perhaps we should be working more on your flexibility skills,” Nyssa smirked, she loved teasing Sara.

Sara noticed the teasing right away. “Oh you’re on,” Sara said. Nyssa sat down the two yoga mats side by side with a foot of space in between the mats. Nyssa sat on her mat, waiting for Sara to do the same.

“Shouldn’t my mat go behind you so I can do the moves properly?” Sara asked. Nyssa looked at Sara and said, “Ah. I see your vocabulary is improving, you used the word ‘proper’ for the first time,” Nyssa smiled that smile that made Sara’s insides melt.

“But I do think with your lack of knowledge about yoga positions it would be best if you went in the back of me,” Nyssa said as she handed Sara her yoga mat. Sara plopped her mat a few feet away from Nyssa, sat on her mat and got ready for the show.

Since they already stretched before training they got right to it. Nyssa started with the easiest moves she knew. Nyssa started with the downward-facing dog pose. Sara really liked this pose because she got see Nyssa’s ass. But only for a few seconds because Nyssa’s beautiful face appeared in the middle of her body, looking at Sara. She smiled that beautiful smile that only Sara got to witness. Sara smiled back. 

They held the pose for a minute or two before Nyssa walked her two feel up to her hands and stood up. Sara did the same. Then Nyssa put both of her hands up together and her right foot in between her thigh. “This is Vrikshasana, also known as the Tree Pose,” Nyssa said. Sara also liked this pose too. It made Nyssa’s back muscles appear. 

It was getting pretty late so Nyssa suggested that they do three poses and then leave. “Watch this one,” Nyssa said as she got on her knees, toes pointing out and then bent over until her head and hands met her toes. Sara was in awe and oddly turned on. How can this woman be even more great than she thought. Nyssa stood in that pose for a while and then scooted her legs away from her head and then without breaking a sweat, she got into a handstand position, but with her hands and arms flat against the mat. She pushed her arms up until she was in a proper handstand position. Nyssa front limbered and then got out of the backbend like it was the easiest thing ever.

Sara was speechless. She knew the Heir to the Demon has many talents, but she didn’t know she could anything like that. Sara really had to make Nyssa hers and make her be Nyssa’s. “Wow,” Sara said.

“Pretty impressive huh?” Nyssa said as she rolled up her yoga mat and put it back in the closet. She was waiting to get some kind of retort from Sara, but it didn’t come. She looked at Sara and saw that she was practically drooling. “Sara, you are drooling,” Nyssa teased.

“Huh? No I’m not,” Said Sara as she rolled her matt up. Nyssa has become fond of the short blonde. She didn’t know why, but she always gravitated towards Sara. Even when she found her starving and waiting to die on Lian Yu. They normally didn’t rescue strangers, but Nyssa just had to rescue the blonde woman with the fair blue eyes. 

And here they are now, Sara strong as ever. Practically drooling over each other, but neither one of them recognizing the signs. Nyssa wondered if Sara’s into women. Sara would sometimes talk about a boy named Oliver, but never mentioned any girlfriends before. She probably wasn’t even into Nyssa. But sometimes she would feel her blue eyes staring at her, flirting with her, getting jealous when an assassin would obviously flirt with Nyssa. 

Nyssa had eyes for no one but her Canary. But she always wondered if the feeling is mutual. Nyssa couldn’t live without knowing if Sara likes her. She would have to make a move. Tonight.

Nyssa saw that Sara was just finishing putting her yoga mat in the closet. “Come on little bird, you have archery training with me early in the morning. You have to get some sleep or you’ll be much more worse than you usually are at archery,” Nyssa smirked, she loved teasing Sara about her exceptional archery skills. 

They made their way to Sara’s room. Sara couldn’t hold it in anymore she had to ask Nyssa if she was dating or kiss her or something. She just had to make a move. She never wanted anything else more than to date Nyssa. She just had to play it casual when she asked her a few questions about her dating status. “Um, so Nyssa I see a lot of the male assassins like you. You got your eye on one them?” Sara asked.

Nyssa had no idea where that question came from, but nevertheless she answered Sara. She always answered to Sara. “ I see them staring, but don’t care much about it. My father wouldn’t approve if I would let weakness into my life,” Nyssa said honestly. Her father always told her love was a weakness she could never have.

“Okay...but what if your father would let you be involved with one of them. Who would it be?” Nyssa got an inkling of what Sara was doing so she played along.

“I wouldn’t date any of the male assassins.”

“Why,” Sara pushed on. She knew she was the only person besides Ra’s al Ghul who could question Nyssa like this and still be alive. She knew she was so close to getting Nyssa to tell her whether she likes guys or girls, or both.

“Sara I’m pretty sure you know the answer to your own question,”

“Nope,” Sara lied through her teeth.

“Sara I prefer only female,”

“So who’s the female assassin that you like,”

“I don’t like any of them.” Sara got disappointed. She felt confident that Nyssa maybe liked her.

“So you like no one here,” asked Sara.

“I didn’t say that.” Sara was confused. Nyssa just said she didn’t like any of the assassins there. The arrived at the door of Sara’s room. Sara turned to face Nyssa.

“But you just said-”

“I know what I said. Sara we have recruits here too, remember. Sara what are you, an assassin or a recruit?”

“A recruit,” Sara said, puzzled.

“And you are the only female recruit. Do you get what I’m saying? Sara I like you,”

Sara’s head shot up so fast that she almost got whiplash. She hoped she didn’t hear Nyssa say something else. “What,” Sara asked. Still not believing what Nyssa said. Nyssa slowly walked closer to Sara. They were so close that Sara could feel Nyssa’s breath on her face. Nyssa leaned closer to Sara’s ear and whispered “Sara...I like you. I have never felt these feelings before and never wanted anymore else more to pursue them.” 

Nyssa pulled her face away so she could see Sara’s face. Her beloved little bird had a tear stain down her cheek. Nyssa used her thumb to wipe the tear away. 

Nyssa used her hand to slowly lift Sara’s face and she dipped her head down, her lips meeting Sara’s very very soft lips. It was a chaste kiss, almost friendly. Their lips parted, but Sara initiated another kiss. But this time it was anything but chaste. Both Sara and Nyssa put their feelings for one another into the kiss. Sara slid her tongue over Nyssa’s bottom lip, silently asking for entrance into Nyssa’s mouth. Nyssa gladly let Sara’s tongue enter her mouth, grabbing Sara’s waist and pulling her closer. Both of them parted lips after they needed oxygen. Both of them were dizzy from the incredible kiss they just shared and from the lack of oxygen.

“Wow,” Sara said. Nobody has ever kissed her like that. She could get used to this. “Definitely a wow,” Nyssa said. She’d never had a kiss like the one she shared with Sara.

“Sara there are no words to explain how I feel about you. That is why I ask you for your permission to bring you to bed,” Nyssa asked, holding Sara’s hand.

“Wow. You’re one of the best kissers I’ve ever met and plus you ask me you permission to bring me to bed. How did I ever get this lucky? Yes you may take me to bed your royal Demoness,” Sara said laughing.

“You just had to mess it up,” Nyssa said smiling, not even mad.

“Come on, take me to bed, Heir to the Demon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. But I'm An Expert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this writing prompt on Tumblr, so I thought I'd give you guys some Nyssara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Don’t worry! I’m an expert.”

“I am not so sure reading one book and watching a few YouTube videos make you an expert.”

“Well, either it’ll work out or I’ll die. I’m pretty sure these are good enough odds!”

Nyssa gave the short blonde her the ‘Stop joking about dying, Sara’ look. The brunette gave that look at least twice a day.

“Sara, all you are going to do is cook a steak. It is not that hard. No one will die in the process.” 

“Nys, you know about my crappy cooking skills. It always ends with something or someone getting burned.” Sara said as she hopped on top of the kitchen island countertop. 

Nyssa walked to the blonde and stood in between her legs. “More of a reason for me to procure our dinner, Beloved.” 

Sara gave the ex-assassin a peck on the lips. “But I read a whole frigging book Nys. I’m making dinner.” Sara said as she crossed her arms around her chest, making a pouty face at Nyssa.

“Okay. But I am getting out the fire extinguisher out incase.”

 

XXX

 

Several burned steaks, a used fire extinguisher, and a pissed Nyssa later…

“Sooooo, that didn’t go as planned. At least we had the fire extinguisher.” The blonde said, looking at Nyssa.

Nyssa huffed and moved closer to Sara on their couch. “Sara Lance, you are forbidden from cooking anything in this house.

“Except for my delicious pancakes.”

“Except for your delicious pancakes.” 

 

FINISHED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is nyssaralover.tumblr.com if you guys want to send a prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good. tell me in the comments section. Also if you would like you can submit prompts to my tumblr or the comments section.


End file.
